


stress, streets, and significance

by frecklemaeda



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Alternate Universe - Office, M/M, so! this'll probably be an office au thing so ill add that rn, tbh i dont really know where this is actually going so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2282124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklemaeda/pseuds/frecklemaeda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you could make a difference, if you bothered to try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. stress

**Author's Note:**

> NERVOUS SWEATING
> 
> I was looking at my previous work and I got so embarrassed by it i decided to write a new one after... forever. yay
> 
> ill probably be embarrassed by this later too though... this is what i get for writing after midnight.
> 
> (also! i happen to have a tumblr, which is mmd-komaeda. send me writing prompts or talk to me, if you want!)

Hinata had known Komaeda for about five years now. Ever since Kibougamine, where they both had successfully graduated and been given a chance to be able to move on in their lives and do something useful.

 

Komaeda didn't believe he could do those last things, but Hinata was sure he could. Komaeda's disbelief of that fact had brought them both here, sitting on a cold, uncomfortable booth in an nearly deserted diner.

 

They sat next to the window, which showcased a dismal, gray sky, and rain pouring down onto the streets, filled with drenched commuters and cars. One of the boys was looked out the window, silent, and the other was mumbling something about his job, fiddling with his utensils and occasionally dropping them, having to pick them up off the table and repeat the cycle.

  

His mumbling and fiddling stopped, which the other vaguely noted. This silence was interrupted by- you probably guessed it- Hinata once again, whose boyish voice filled the sorry excuse for a restaurant.

 

"Have you gotten a job yet?"

 

His answer was a simple shake of the head. This irked him, and he spoke again, in a slightly more irritated tone.

 

"Hey. You haven't spoken all day."

 

This time it was a nod, white hair bouncing almost playfully along with it.

 

This grated on his nerves more so, and he snapped a time or two, to see if he would turn, to which nothing happens. In a flash, he slams his hands down on the table, which catches the attention of both Komaeda, who finally turns, and the cashier, who wisely decides to glance away and pretend she's doing her job.

 

"Damnit, Komaeda.  _Talk_ to me for once.  _Please_."

 

Komaeda simply stares at him like a deer caught in the headlights of Hinata's frustration. After a few, long moments of his bewildered gaze conflicting with the brunet's he finally opens his mouth to speak.

 

"My apologies, Hinata-kun."

 

But... that's it. An awkward silence fills the air once more. 

 

"Look, is something wrong?"

 

"Nothing is wrong, I assure you."

 

"You can tell me."

 

"If there was, I wouldn't like to bother you with such... trivial things."

 

"Your feelings aren't 'trivial'. They're _important_. Spit it out." Hinata growled, though non-threateningly.

 

Komaeda sighs, his airy voice filling the air again.

 

"No, I have not gotten a job. I haven't bothered with it, because I'm _useless,_ Hinata-kun. I've said the same things since Kibougamine; I am and always will be but another person on the streets of Japan, and who has no skills and is worthless."

 

"You won't, and you aren't. You could make a difference, if you bothered to try." 

 

"..."

 

"Please. _Try,_ at least."

 

"For you, Hi-"

 

"Don't do it for me, do it for yourself. Stop doing things for other people."

 

Komaeda's usually cloudy eyes seemed to shine as he and Hinata exited the diner.


	2. streets

It turns out that both of the boys had come clad in only their regular clothes, so leaving the diner and arriving to their destination dry was proving to be difficult. Though, luckily, Hinata had picked up a newspaper on the way out of the diner (the lady working the counter had yelled at him, but he took it anyways), and he partially unfolded it, the rain now not soaking them completely to the bone.

 

 Cars roared by them, spraying water at their feet as they passed and finally arrived at Komaeda's mansion. They both went inside immediately after Komaeda fumbled with his keys and opened the door, Hinata going to throw away the newspaper before coming back, greeted with a smiling Komaeda sitting on the couch.

 

Hinata flopped down beside him, turning and laying down on his legs, staring at the ceiling. He glanced to the side at Komaeda, still smiling down at him. Hinata would never be able to understand him. At the same time his eyes darted away, they darted back, because Komaeda cleared his throat and was about to say something.

 

"Hinata-kun... I really don't understand you."  _That makes two of us._

 

"You treat me to breakfast, keep me dry on the way back to my... mansion, and are willing to even _touch_ me. You're honestly more than I deserve."

 

A huff. "Nagito. You're supposed to call me by my first name when no one's around." Hinata had learned to mostly ignore his self depreciating tendencies by now.

 

"Ah, of course... Hajime-kun. I had forgotten! Haha..."

 

Hinata sat up, shimmying his way into Komaeda's lap, where he stared down at him. Komaeda craned his head up to observe him as well.

 

"... I'm supposed to be at work, but I sacrificed that for you."

 

"You really shouldn't have."

 

"I _wanted_ to. And... I'll tell you this as many times as I have to. Nagito, you're not trash. You're valuable in _some_ peoples' eyes, at least."

 

The taller opened his mouth to speak in that airy voice of his, but was interrupted by another pair of lips pressed against his own.

 

Komaeda thought he heard a small whisper of 'I love you' as Hinata pulled away and sat next to him once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just me self indulging im so sorry


End file.
